


Cooking Lessons

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clow learned how to cook at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Lessons

The kitchens were one of Clow's favourite parts of Hogwarts, right after the library, and just as interesting. The fact that he wasn't _supposed_ to be there was only part of the appeal. He didn't come very often – it would be far too obvious, and he couldn't risk being discovered if he wanted to keep doing this – but once in a while he exchanged the Slytherin table, where he wouldn't be too missed anyway, for a nice, quiet breakfast down here. It wasn't as if he didn't have friends here.

"This is delicious!" he said, in between bites from a muffin. "What does it have? Cinnamon?"

"Yes, master Clow!" said Binky. "You are very good at recognizing the ingredients already! You will be a great cook, master Clow, I'm sure."

He managed a lopsided smile, hoping he didn't look too awkward. He still couldn't get used to the house elves calling him that, even after five years of sneaking into the kitchens. It was different with the elves at home; the worked for the Reeds, after all, so they recognized him as one of their masters. When he was younger, he thought that perhaps they'd drop the formalities if he was nice to them and didn't treat them the way some of his relatives did. He soon discovered it was useless, though; it only got even worse. Apparently, they _liked_ being formal, so he just gave up and let them call him whatever they wanted to. But he couldn't help feeling uncomfortable when the Hogwarts house elves called him 'master'. He was just a student here, and technically they only answered to the staff. However, they looked horrified when he asked them to just call him Clow, so he didn't press the issue.

"It's going to be a long time until that happens," he said, tilting his head thoughtfully. "I still have a lot to learn. I'm only just starting..."

"But you have plenty of talent, master Clow," the elf assured him.

He never knew what to answer to those things. It was hard to tell if they were being honest or just flattering him because they thought it was the right thing to do. And it wasn't as if recognizing cinnamon of all things made one a great cook... He had a feeling that the praise was sincere this time, though. The pudding he'd made the previous weekend had turned out well enough, if he might say so himself, and it had been only his first attempt. Perhaps Binky had a point.

"I'll have to keep practising, then," he said with a grin. "I do want to get better."

"Do you enjoy cooking, master Clow?

"Of course I do. It's one of the most interesting things I've learned at Hogwarts."

Binky muttered something about master being too kind, but he hadn't been exaggerating. Unlike most of the subjects he took, this was something truly new for him, something that required an actual effort. The Lis had never thought to include cooking in his education.

He was glad he'd thought of asking the elves to teach him. It had turned out to be even more fun than he had imagined. It was making _them_ happy, too, and they didn't need to know that the original reason why he had decided to try was a combination of boredom and a desire to do something that would horrify his most 'dignified' aunts. He planned to make a lovely Christmas pudding once he was home for the holidays, and he could just see their faces when they found out where had he learned the recipe.

That thought alone was enough to put him in an even better mood. It'd certainly be worth the trouble. He turned to the house elf again, smiling.

"I think I'll try to make pumpkin pie next time. Would you help me?"

Binky beamed.


End file.
